


Lucifer's Queen

by DChan87



Category: Christian Lore, Original Work
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Demon Sex, Do Not Take Seriously, F/M, Hell, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman talks about how she fell in love with the Devil and became his Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer's Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought I'd write. I don't actually believe in God or the Devil, but I just thought this would be pretty cool to write. Really, just don't take it seriously.

I am Satan’s love. Or at least, one of the women he calls his “lover”.

I am not stupid. He is the Devil and he can have whomever he wants. The amount of lovers he has had over the centuries is unmeasurable. But before you ask, not only have I accepted this, I embrace that I am one of the women he has genuinely loved.

He has taken women simply to have sex with, and some whom he has genuinely loved. When we talk, we lose track of time and sometimes spend hours together. When he makes love to me, he genuinely makes love. He cradles me, is gentle and makes sure I am comfortable. He has never hurt me in our infernal love-making.

I met him in my darkest hour, after I was shot by a jealous ex-boyfriend. I begged for God to help me, but no Angel came. And no Savior even bothered to save or comfort me. In what I thought would be my dying breath, I cursed them both as flames shot up around me.

And he came.

Offering his hand, I took it and the next thing I knew I awoke in the hospital. I was alive. Someone had saved my life. I don’t know how it happened, but when I went back to sleep, I found myself in a nightmare.

I was lying in a bed, naked as flames erupted all around me. I was scared. Who wouldn’t be? I was literally in hell. Was I damned for all eternity? But then, why was the bed so comfortable? And why did I feel safe.

“Be at peace,” a deep, calming voice said to me. I looked and saw him there, with small horns jutting out of his forehead. “I know you are afraid, but I assure you that you are safe. Please allow me to introduce myself. In the words of a famous rock n’ roll band, I’m a man of wealth and taste. Or, Lucifer.”

Lucifer? The devil himself? I held the sheets up closer to my body and tried to get away. “I have done nothing to you,” he said, his eyes baring through me. You are nude because that is the way all humans appear in hell. And no, you are not being punished.”

“What do you want with me?” I asked.

“I should be asking you the same question,” he replied. “You cursed God and unknowingly summoned me.”

“Are you going to steal my soul?”

He threw his head back and laughed. “Perhaps. Although I can assure you that if that happens, you will not be damned for eternity, but will have to serve me for just as long.”

I was unsure about it. But looking into his handsome face, I felt safe and secure. “Are you alright?” he asked. “You could have died. It’s a good thing the bullet never hit your heart or aorta, otherwise you’d be burning with all the other miscreants.”

I felt my blood chill and my skin crawl. My hair, in a short pixie cut, stood on end while wrapping the blankets around my slender frame. He really IS the devil. But I still felt safe, and his gaze was not threatening, but reassuring. He gently brushed my hair with his short nails and I relaxed a little more. “What do you want me to do?” I asked.

“You are not going to die tonight,” he said. “But since you are here, there is a reason you have come. You do not have to serve me, but if you do, I will reward you handsomely.”

“Will you punish me for eternity?”

“Why would I do that?” he asked. “After all, you come to me, you volunteer to be my servant, why must you be punished? I will give you my word: I am just as loyal to my servants as they are to me. What you will become, I do not know. But if you want to find out—” He snapped his fingers and his clothes disappeared.

His legs were human. I was surprised by this until I remembered in _Paradise Lost_ that he was once an angel of the Lord. And yet, I could not keep my eyes off his groin. I wanted it, and I wanted him. Not just the idea of the devil, but Lucifer himself. I was smitten.

“Well?” he asked. “What will it be?”

I made my choice. I got out of bed and knelt before him, prostrating myself before my new Master, worshipping him and his… you know. “I swear my eternal allegiance to you,” I said. “I am your humble and proud servant, Master.”

He smile and I opened my mouth and took him in it. I sucked his dick like my life depended on it, even though it didn’t. If I was going to serve him, I would be the best servant he ever had. His groaning and moaning, plus his head thrown back in ecstasy, told me I was doing it right. So went all into the blowjob, putting him at _my_ service until he came in all his infernal glory, filling my mouth with his jizz. It tasted good and I swallowed easily. He’s the devil. I won’t get anything from him.

I stood and face him, giving him a lust-filled look. He knew what I wanted.

He took me and threw me to the bed, first giving me the best foreplay I ever had, then shoving his dick in my wet pussy and fucking me as hard as he could. To borrow a phrase from that so-called “God”, sex with him was heavenly. He was rough, but tender. He was hard, but gentle. And he could go on for as long as he wanted. It was the best sex I ever had in my life. I didn’t care who he was. All I knew was that I did not regret my decision one bit. I was a servant of the Devil.

My orgasm was violent, but breathtaking. I could see so much in it, that I must’ve died for a moment until I stopped. When he came into view, he was concerned again. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Best… sex… ever…” I replied.

We talked for hours afterwards. I told him about my life and my inability to find a decent job or boyfriend. He talked about how he was cast from Heaven and how he tried to save Adam & Eve from God, and Jesus from the Cross. In his eyes, he’d done the right thing. I don’t know if it’s true or not. But I cuddled with him and he held me gently before I fell asleep again.

When I awoke I was back in the hospital room. No one had come for me. My mom didn’t care about me, she always hated me ever since she started doing meth. My dad had skipped town with another man. Perhaps it was my loneliness that made me want to be with Lucifer.

I didn’t need to do some complicated ritual to summon him. All I needed to do was think about him, and he’d appear in his Infernal Glory, and then, depending on the moment, he’d comfort me and then have sex with me. I enjoyed every minute of it.

He made it clear that I was but one of his lovers. And I accepted it. But the way he looked at me, I could tell I wasn’t just one of his lovers. And whenever we had one of our infernal orgies, he seemed to favor me. Was it because I was so willing that he wanted to reward me, his Loyal Servant?

I asked him why he favored me. “I don’t know,” he said. “There is indeed nothing special about you. But there is _something_.” He stroked my hair, chin and back. Oh, Satanic Master, I loved it.

It became clear that he meant more to me than a master would to his servant. The way he looked at me, the way he touched me, the way he protected me, I couldn’t help but fall deeply in love with him. I didn’t know if he really cared—he is the Devil, after all, but one day after a nice BDSM session, I confessed.

“No one has told me that in a millennia,” he said. And he kissed me gently. “Then I love you, too.”

When I died of a gunshot to the head—my boyfriend found me—I found myself in hell. Lucifer was there and he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back. We meant the universe to each other. “I am so sorry,” he said. “I wish you had a better life.”

“But I’m with you, now,” I said.

And I would rightfully be by his side, as his Infernal Consort or Concubine. He did not give me anything to wear, telling me that I did not need to be ashamed of my body. He told me in great detail of his plan to overthrow God. I shuddered, realizing that he had not told anyone but me. And he wanted me to be his empress.

The day soon came when we marched into Heaven, storming the Pearly Gates and throwing the False God out. Lucifer accused him of being a tyrant, and his demon hordes did, as well. I looked at him in the eye, his face filled with fear. I never felt more powerful in all my existence. “You turned your back on me,” I told him. I refuse to capitalize his name, for I am one with Lucifer. “Perhaps if you weren’t so cruel.”

I took a sword and chopped his head off.

My love gave me a crown of thorns and led me to the throne. There I will sit by his side as his Infernal Queen, while we rule Heaven and Hell. You humans will never know, but I am the Queen of the Cosmos, not just a servant, but the Queen of Lucifer. My King and I saved you from God so you can be free of his tyranny. And all it took was for me to pledge my allegiance to Lucifer.

“I love you, Lucifer.”


End file.
